superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Caverns of Roxor
The Lord of the Fire Flows, Roxor, seeks to create a molten paradise for his elemental minions. Harboring no empathy for the “soft” races, he readily allies himself with the Dark Consul in order to bring fiery ruin to Crystalia! Caverns of Roxor: 2nd Edition is a level box for games of Super Dungeon. This level box includes three heroes, one mini boss, monsters, and The Lord of the Fire Flows, Roxor—featuring all new sculpts for Roxor, Princess Ruby, and the Deeproot Scout. The level box also includes Classic and Arcade Mode Cards for monsters, as well as themed Treasure Cards, making it a full-on, fiery battle for fans of Super Dungeon! Models * 1x Deeproot Scout* *1x Star Guild Sapper *1x Princess Ruby* *1x Roxor* *1x Rock Gut * 2x Rock Pile *6x Slowpoke *2x Bombardier *2x Roller* *1x Crusher *6x Turtle Shell * 1x Lava Whirl *1x Blaze Beetle *2x Ember Hound *3x Burning Gel *6x Fire Gel *''These Models have been resculped for the 2nd Edition (reprint) of Caverns of Roxor'' Cards Hero Cards * Deeproot Scout Hero Card *Star Guild Sapper Hero Card *Princess Ruby Hero Card '-''Classic Monster Cards-''' Dungeon Boss Card * Rockin' Roxor Classic Dungeon Boss Card *Ragin' Roxor Classic Dungeon Boss Card Mini-Boss Cards * Rock Gut Classic Mini-Boss Card Monster Cards * Rock Pile Classic Spawning Point Card ** Slowpoke Classic Spawning Point Card ** Bombardier Classic Spawning Point Card ** Roller Classic Spawning Point Card ** Crusher Classic Spawning Point Card ** Turtle Shell Classic Spawning Point Card * Lava Whirl Classic Spawning Point Card ** Blaze Beetle Classic Spawning Point Card ** Ember Hound Classic Spawning Point Card ** Burning Gel Classic Spawning Point Card ** Fire Gel Classic Spawning Point Card '-Arcade Monster Cards-' Dungeon Boss Card *Rockin' Roxor Arcade Dungeon Boss Card *Ragin' Roxor Arcade Dungeon Boss Card Mini-Boss Cards * Rock Gut Arcade Mini-Boss Card Monster Cards *Rock Pile Arcade Spawning Point Card **Rockers Arcade Gang Card **Bully Foremen Arcade Gang Card **Shell Battery Arcade Gang Card *Lava Whirl Arcade Spawning Point Card **Blaze Beetle Arcade Gang Card **Burning Pack Arcade Gang Card **Flaming Slime Arcade Gang Card '-Items and Other Cards-' Dungeon Boss Fight Card * Roxor Dungeon Boss Fight Card Treasure Cards * Fire Gel Goo * Fireflow Brew * Fool's Gold * Grimy Grim Granite Greaves * Miner's Helm * Roxor's Bane * Rumble & Ruckus * Wobbling Stalactite * Vial of Burning Bile Notes This Level Box has two Editions: * The original is out of print, featured a few different sculpts and only had the 1st edition cards for the Heroes and Monsters . * The 2nd Editions features a few new sculpts as well as updated cards for Classic mode and Arcade mode. The theme of this box is Dragonback Peaks Errata: Fool’s Gold: Replace definition with, “When a model with Luck draws treasure cards, they may draw one additional card, then choose one of the cards drawn and shuffle it back into the deck.”Category:Expansion Category:Caverns of Roxor __NOEDITSECTION__